1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to connectors, and more particularly, relates to a connector for providing electrical connection between electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
There are a variety of electronic connectors, such as universal serial bus (USB), high definition multimedia interface (HDMI), and D-subminiature (D-SUB). These connectors are used with cables to connect electronic devices together for providing communication functionality or for power connections.
The connectors usually have a female part mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) of the electronic device, and a male part connected to the cable and the cable may be coupled to an external electronic device, such as a monitor, a keyboard, a mouse, or a modem. The male part and the female part may engage each other for providing electrical connections between the PCB of the electronic device and the external electronic device.
Generally, when connecting the male part with the female part, a resistive force between the male part and the female part has to be overcome. For example, the resistive force may be 50 Newton (N). In operation, an external force of 70 N may be exerted to the male part for overcoming the resistive force. However, if too much force is used, the connector may be damaged.
Therefore, what is desired in the industry is to provide a connector that is capable of providing a reliable electrical connection between electrical devices that is not easily damaged.